leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Guzma (Burning Shadows 115)
Regular print Illus. Ken Sugimori |reprints=4 |reprint1=GuzmaBurningShadows143.jpg |recaption1= print Illus. Masakazu Fukuda |reprint2=GuzmaGXUltraShiny152.jpg |recaption2= print Illus. Hitoshi Ariga |reprint3=GuzmaBurningShadows115a.jpg |recaption3= print Illus. Masakazu Fukuda |class=Trainer |subclass=Supporter }} |rarity= |cardno=115/147|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=049/051}} |rarity= |cardno=143/147|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=056/051}} |jpcardno=105/114}} |jpcardno=180/SM-P}} |jpcardno=009/041}} |jpcardno=009/041}} |jpcardno=130/150}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=152/150}} |jpcardno=031/038}} |jpcardno=031/038}} |jpcardno=031/038}} |jpcardno=027/035}} |cardno=115a/147|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=055/055}} |jpcardno=022/029}} |jpcardno=024/031}} |jpcardno=024/031}} Guzma (Japanese: グズマ Guzma) is a . It was first released as part of the expansion. Card text Release information This card was included as both a Regular card and a in the expansion, first released in the Japanese expansion. The Regular print features artwork by Ken Sugimori, while the Full Art print features artwork by Masakazu Fukuda. Parallel Holofoil versions of the Regular print were awarded to participants of Regional Championships held during the Burning Shadows Season (August-October 2017). This variant has a Regional Championships stamp in the bottom right corner of the artwork. A gold foil stamped "Staff" version was also given to those overseeing the events. A Mirror Holofoil version of the Regular print was later reprinted in the Japanese subset and again as one of the Japanese , awarded to winners of WinterBattle events held at participating Pokémon Card Gym venues across the country between December 8, 2017 and January 31, 2018. The SM-P promotional print also features the Pokémon Card Gym logo in the bottom right corner of the illustration. The Regular print was reprinted again in the Japanese . The SM-P promotional print was awarded again to winners of DeckBuildBattle events held at participating Pokémon Card Gym venues across Japan, which featured different formats each month. This print was available at events using the March format, the Sun & Moon Limited Battle, which allowed cards only from the Sun & Moon Era to be used in decks. Cards from older Eras that were subsequently reprinted in Sun & Moon Era products were also allowed. Most Pokémon Card Gym venues held DeckBuildBattle events using this format during March 2018, but some were held as late as April 5, 2018. The Regular print and another print with different artwork by Hitoshi Ariga, were later included in the Japanese subset. The Regular print was also reprinted in each of the , in the , in the , and in both . A new print with different artwork once again by Masakazu Fukuda was released as a and was awarded to participants of Regional Championships held during the Team Up Season (February-April 2019). A gold foil stamped "Staff" version was also given to those overseeing the events. This print originated from the Japanese subset. Gallery Regular print Illus. Ken Sugimori |image2=GuzmaBurningShadows143.jpg |caption2= print Illus. Masakazu Fukuda |image4=GuzmaGXUltraShiny152.jpg |caption4= print Illus. Hitoshi Ariga |image5=GuzmaBurningShadows115a.jpg |caption5= print Illus. Masakazu Fukuda }} Trivia Origin Guzma is the boss of Team Skull in the Pokémon games. The makeshift throne room present in the Shady House is featured in the Regular print's illustration. The Full Art print features Guzma's updated attire following Team Skull's disbandment. Category:Guzma (TCG) Category:Burning Shadows cards Category:Darkness that Consumes Light cards Category:GX Battle Boost cards Category:SM-P Promotional cards Category:Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Deck Build Boxes cards Category:GX Ultra Shiny cards Category:Eevee-GX Starter Sets cards Category:Tag Team GX Premium Trainer Box cards Category:Night Unison cards Category:Tag Team GX Deck Build Box cards Category:Tag Team GX Starter Set cards Category:Illus. by Ken Sugimori Category:Illus. by Masakazu Fukuda Category:Holographic cards Category:Secret cards Category:Full Art cards Category:Yellow A Alternate cards de:Bromley (TCG) es:Guzmán (TCG) fr:Guzma (Soleil et Lune Ombres Ardentes 115) it:Guzman (Ombre Infuocate 115) ja:グズマ (カードゲーム) zh:古兹马（集换式卡片）